A True Sister
by Here's to All We Lost
Summary: She was forgotten. He was abandoned. They've never met before. But really they've known each other since the start. Jace never imagined that some stranger in the subway could be his long lost little sister. Confused as it is, Jace and his family get close. But why is it that they never met? Why is it that nobody seemed to know who Prin was? Warning* Cursing. Violence.
1. Songs in the Subway

_(Prin's POV)_

Sitting on the subway bench with nothing with me except for my clothes and a small backpack filled with some of my more needed things, I felt oddly out of place. I knew that I needed to make some money and fast. My Auntie Jia before she kicked me out used to say I had the most beautiful voice and prettiest smile.

Maybe that could help me. . . I started to tap on the bench, catching a glance from one or two people. I stopped, thinking of a song I knew well. I thought deeply for a second, debating between a Rascal Flats song and a Halsey song.

Picking one, I closed my eyes as I searched my mind for the first cord I was supposed to hit. Breathing deep, I opened my eyes and breathed slowly and carefully for a minute or two. People kept walking, not one of them bothering to pay any mind to me.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me . . ."

For a moment, I carried off, seeing that a couple people had stopped to listen to the old song. I swallowed a little nervously and gathered up my courage, continuing on with my song. As I started to sing again, more people stopped to watch.

"What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken-"

I had been singing loud enough that two other people sitting in the tunnel stood up and moved closer to me. Both were guys, one holding an acoustic guitar, another with drum sticks hitting the walls and a few other things around. I smiled to them and sung with all the force I had in my lungs, despite the pain I felt radiating in my chest from singing so loud.

"What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do. . ."

People cheered and applauded, handing money to me and the other boys. I smiled and gave a small and meek 'thanks' with each person handing me dollar bills ranging from ones to twenties, and blushing at all of the compliments I gained. After some of the people cleared away, the two boys moved over to me.

"You sing good," the guitarist said confidently.

"Thanks," I shrugged. "What's your names?"

"I'm Tate," the guitarist introduced himself, sitting down beside me on the bench.

"I'm Jason," the drummer grinned.

I froze. _Jason. . . Why did that sound oddly familiar?_ I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking for a moment.

I think once or twice Auntie Jia had mentioned a name similar to Jason, but that was about it. Never before had I correctly heard it. Each time that I had asked, Jia had snapped that it was wrong to eavesdrop and switched the subject to something else.

Now, it was bugging the life out of me. I let out a sigh and put on a smile, looking at both the boys. Jason was light skinned with bright green hazel eyes and black hair cut at the sides and fluffed on the top; Tate was pretty simple with olive skin, brown hair, and light gray eyes.

"What's your name, Blondie?" asked Jason as he sat down on the other side of me.

"Blondie," I replied, smirking. "Sorry, boys, but I don't really give out my name. I just don't trust people all that much. . ."

"Why? Run away from home?" Tate simply blurted, casually draping an arm behind me.

"No," I growled, remembering the day two years ago. "I got kicked out."

"That stinks," Jason huffed. "I know how you feel."

"Why'd you get kicked out?" I asked, looking at him.

"Experimented with dope and got hooked on it," he grumbled. "I regret it a lot. I've been working on sobriety so that I _can_ go back home. I miss my pa and sisters."

"I wish I could miss where I came from," I stared down at my hands, the few Runes sticking out on my skin, the scars still remaining.

"What do you mean?" Tate shifted beside me.

"It wasn't exactly your home sweet home," I scoffed, laughing and shaking my head. "I'll tell you this much: there was no 'momma and daddy' for me. Only Auntie Jia and Uncle Patrick and cousin Aline. I was there for most of my life. . . I was miserable there."

"Why? What happened there?" Jason and Tate were leaning closer, eager and interested in my story.

"When you're in a house with people who hate your entire existence, you're not exactly ecstatic to go back there after school each day. Being slapped on the back of your head by large text books, forced and broken so that you're the perfect little machine that they want you to be, and pushed beyond your limits. The lies forced down your throat," I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyelids, sighing shakily. "Then all because you finally snap and yell back at them and spill all the feelings you've held back for eleven years, you're hit and tossed out of their house with nothing but a bag of clothes, a toothbrush, and a hairbrush. I don't miss it there. I'll die before I go back to that hellhole."

"Sorry, Blondie," Tate rubbed my arm in sympathy. "I can't really relate to your position. I left home because my parents hit me."

"People have it a lot worse than I did," I sighed as I sat up and looked out at the other wall of the subway station.

"But now you're living like this," Jason urged. "I managed a couple jobs and have a good hotel room that I rented out. Tate, what do you have?"

"An apartment," he shrugged. "You sleep where?"

"In the park during the days," I answered shamefully. "Or the beach."

"No one should have to deal with that," Tate have me a hug by wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Like I've said before, people have it a lot worse than me," I shrugged off his arm and caught the gaze of a stranger. My eyes were locked with shockingly familiar dual blue and brown eyes. I tensed and studied the person I was staring at.

It was a tall blonde male with a black shirt, a black leather jacket, and black pants, dual eyes, and Runes on his skin. Beside him was a short red haired girl with green eyes. Another walked up to him, a tall tan ebony haired girl with tar brown eyes, and stood beside him as she muttered something he didn't acknowledge at all.

Instead, he was busy staring dead at me. I gulped and felt a strange feeling as if I knew this guy. Strange as it was, I felt like I had been around him my entire life.

It felt like this was my best friend that I saw every day whenever I met his gaze again. His eyes suddenly blew up wide, face filled with pure shock. He said something to the girls and then began to push his way over to me.

"I have to go," I said to Jason and Tate, putting the money in my backpack, pulled the straps onto my shoulders, and raced alongside the wall towards the stairs leading out of the tunnels.

When I came to the upside of Manhattan, I took off in a full run.


	2. A Strange Feeling

_(Jace's POV)_

I didn't know who she was, but she was too familiar for me to ignore. The girl had met my gaze and held it, then jumped up and ran when I had started towards her. There was no other choice other than to follow her.

Behind me, Clary and Izzy were shouting protests and telling me to stop. As much as I wanted to, I was too focused on figuring who that girl was. There was something about her.

I couldn't tell if it was her fair blonde hair like mine that had been pulled back into a ponytail, her dual eyes that matched mine, or the large and plenty Runes on her skin. I could tell that she tried to hide them by the fact it was spring and she had on jeans and a hoodie on. My feet ran up the staircase quickly, and I looked around at the sidewalks and people in search for her.

I spotted her small figure pushing people to the side, weaving and trying to run as fast as possible. I took off after her, following her exact path. No doubt about it, whenever this was all over and Izzy caught up to me, she'd slap me for making her run in her stiletto platform boots.

The girl turned a corner down an alleyway, and I flew around the turn after her. She was fast like me. If I wasn't so proud, I'd admit that she was actually faster than me.

Her old black leather boots hit the dirty ground, my own boots adding along to the noise. Reaching down in my jacket pocket, I struggled slightly to trace a Speed Rune on my arm. Finished, I put my stele away and felt my feet fly across the ground.

Even with the Rune, she was still a yard or two ahead of me. I finally moved my legs as fast as they could go, got as close as possible, then lunged forward with my arms out. The girl screamed and wheezed as I tackled her to the ground.

One elbow flew back and hit me straight in the jaw. I grunted, wrapping my arms around her tightly, taking the hit of the fall. We wiggled on the ground as both of us struggled, and I slowly managed to get her on her back and pin her down.

She began to hiss vulgar words in Latin at me. I laughed at her, understanding each spoken word and insult. She hesitated, confused at my chuckling.

"You don't scare me, you know," I smirked.

"Die in hell," she growled, screaming through her teeth as she gave another fit of struggles and attempt to get away from me. "Let me go!"

"No," I pinned her wrists down to the floor and smirked at her, meeting her gaze.

She froze completely.

"You know why I'm doing this. Don't even deny it," I snapped, studying her brown and blue eyes.

"Just let me go," she weakly curled her knees and fingers.

"What's your name?" I demanded. "Your real name?"

"Birth or the name I go by normally?" she stopped moving, now just staring up at me as if she had never seen another person before in her life.

"Both," I mumbled, loosening my grip on her.

"I normally go by Prin, but my birth name is Haven Wayland-Herondale," she spoke under her breath, glancing around above my head and beyond me.

"Then why go by Prin if you're name's Haven?" I blurted in confusion.

"I was adopted by a family when I was two years old, and they didn't know my name since I was so young," she shrugged. "They called me 'Princess' for a long time. Prin just kind of clung to me afterwards."

"I'm Jace Wayland," I stood up, her wrists still in my hands, and I stepped back as I helped her up. "Sorry about tackling you."

One of Prin's fist suddenly shot out and hit me hard in the nose. I shouted, stumbling back, holding my now bleeding nose. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

"Now I forgive you," she simply said.

I opened my eyes just barely to see her shaking her head for a second, then tucking both of them in her pockets. I moved my hand to see large droplets of blood on my hand. Cursing, I held my hand under my nose.

"Damn, you hit hard," I chuckled. "I don't think I've ever gotten a bloody nose from anyone before."

"That's because I'm not anyone," Prin smirked lazily. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Jace. Sorry but not sorry for giving you a bloody nose. I think it's time for me to be on my way."

"What?" I watched her as she dusted her backside off, sighed, and looked at me again.

"I'm going to leave. I have to get a move on so that tonight can go by quickly," she shrugged.

"What do you mean 'so tonight can go by quickly?'" I asked curiously.

"You don't know me enough to understand, but I'll tell you this much, my bleeding friend," she turned on her heel, then looked at me over her shoulder. "I'm homeless. I sleep in Central Park or the beach during the day. I'm tired, but I don't trust sleeping at night in some random place where I can get kidnapped or raped or killed. This is a big town. A big town filled with predators and hunters that prey on the predators. Eat or get eaten."

"Then how about you come back with me to the Manhattan Institute?" I offered, almost desperate for her to not leave.

"Shadowhunters destroyed everything in my life," she slowly turned back straight and stared at something in the distance, her body shaking. "I can't stand being one myself, so what makes you think I want to be around others?"

"I just. . ." I carried off, watching her as her entire body shook, especially her shoulders and back. "I just thought you would be safer if you were there."

"Not everyone wants to be part of the Shadow World, Jace," her voice was choked and cracked, but she still nearly yelled at me. "I'm one of those people. Physically I cannot _stand_ _being what I am._ "

"Please, Prin," I whispered almost, walking towards her. "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like I have to make sure you're safe and sound. I have to know that you're okay and not off in a park sleeping during the day. I can't explain any of it."

"Do you know Jia Penhallow?" she turned around to me fully, showing the tears that had fallen down her face, her big eyes staring into mine.

"Yes," I nodded. "What about Jia?"

"She's the reason why I can't go back," she whispered to me, shaking her head, more tears gathering in her eyes. "I just. . . I just can't. Not knowing she could find out and come back for me."

"Why? What's so bad that Jia would worry about you?" I gently set my hands on Prin's shoulders.

"She was my legal guardian," she kept shaking under my grasp. "Her and Patrick neglected me. Tried to make me the perfect little doll for them to show off. I was miserable at their house. When I popped and told them that I was sick of how they treated me, they hit me and kicked me out onto the streets."

I froze, feeling my gut twist with guilt at the pain in her eyes.

"I can't risk going through something like that again," she whispered hoarsely, more tears falling down her cheeks onto my sleeves and hands.

"Prin, I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you," I swore, cupping both her cheeks and swiping away her cheeks.

"Are you seriously about to kiss me?" she asked, her eyes wide with disgust.

"No," I flared my nostrils at the thought of kissing Prin. "No offense, but you're not exactly my type. But I do feel very protective over you. As if I was your older brother or something."

"I can take care of myself," she rolled her eyes, frowning.

"Still," I shrugged. "So, will you please come to the Institute?"

"Under one condition," she stared up at me carefully.

"Anything," I nodded.

"I want to learn who my birth parents are," she said plainly.

"I can arrange that," I smiled. "Let's go. We have to get Clary and Izzy, then it's going to be a bit of a walk back to the Institute."

"Jace? Jace?" yelled Izzy as the two girls that had been chasing me finally skidded around the corner.

"Jace?" Clary asked in surprise, staring at me to Prin who was standing only a foot from me. "What's going on?"

"Long story," I sighed. "This is Prin. She's coming back with us."

"I'm Isabelle," Izzy said as she strode towards us. "I think you and I will be getting along quite well."

"What? Why?" Prin had a note of confusion and fear in her tone.

"Because you are the perfect little thing for me to test outfits and makeup and hairstyles on," Izzy clapped her hands together excitedly. "Sorry, but I tend to take a liking to other Shadowhunter girls."

"Jace, why are you bleeding?" Clary ran towards me, her small shoes loud against the walls. She began to study the blood and tilt my head as she took a closer look.

Izzy also stopped to look at me, her tar eyes filled with worry. I sighed through my mouth in annoyance. Maybe three feet from me and my chick friends was Prin, laughing powerfully into her hands and hoodie sleeve.

"Why is she laughing?" Clary pointed at Prin.

Prin suddenly lifted back her head and let out loud fits of giggles and laughter. I scowled at her but couldn't stop the smile climbing up my face. More tears, this time from joy and laughter, fell down her face.

"I had tackled Prin, and she punched me for it," I muttered, looking away from her.

"I've seen Hodge give his best blows at your face and not once give you a bruise," Izzy said, hands on her hips, eyes faced towards the giggling blonde. "And a blonde girl with a hoodie and torn up jeans manages to give you a freaking bloody nose?"

"She. . . I don't even know," I shook my head.

"Well, let's go back to the Institute," Izzy sighed as she turned around and started to walk out of the alleyway. "Think of what Hodge will say when he finds out you got a bloody nose from some stranger blonde girl."

"I have a name!" Prin called in annoyance.

"But I don't know your name," smirked Izzy as she turned to Prin.

"It's Prin," the small girl nipped.

"Whatever, guys, let's just leave," Clary had loud tones of annoyance in her voice as she marched ahead of everyone out of the alley.

Slowly, me and Izzy and Prin all left the area. Clary was a foot ahead of us, arms crossed, her long bright red curls bouncing on her shoulders. I kept my hands tucked in my pockets, reaching up to wipe away the blood falling down my upper lip every here and there.

Izzy was blabbing on to Prin about how much she loved the new girl's hair and eyes. Then the subject was changed to the similarities between me and Prin. Glancing at her, I saw that the blonde was hunched over uncomfortably.

I bit on my bottom lip and kept quiet despite my urge to shut Izzy up. I didn't like Prin being uncomfortable. I didn't like it when she wasn't happy.

It bothered me. Sometimes I thought that I was going mad, but I knew I wasn't because I was acting like Alec does when it came to Izzy. Perhaps it was because we looked so similar I took it as my job to protect her.

I could only guess.


	3. Lungs

_(Prin's POV)_

Walking beside Jace, the girl that had dark hair-Isabelle, was rambling on about our similarities. It made me uncomfortable to be compared to a complete stranger. Strange as it was, I actually didn't feel like Jace and I were strangers.

I actually felt like I had known Jace since birth and for the past maybe month we hadn't seen each other. I wouldn't ever admit that to anyone, though. I didn't like Jace like a boyfriend, but I liked him as just a close friend one might call family.

After a while, Isabelle stopped pointing out our differences and similarities and started to talk about how her trial with the Inquisitor went. I listened. Despite not wanting to be part of the Shadow World, I did like to hear about it.

Especially when someone defied the Clave. I loved to hear when someone did something unheard of or frowned upon. It gave me a sense of pride.

I was only proud because someone was finally trying to change things. I had never gotten the change to change my life or myself because of Auntie Jia and Uncle Patrick, so I enjoyed it when other people could. Change.

It was my favorite word. So much meaning was behind it. Some pointless, others with such force it was scary.

When I had drifted off into my thoughts, I had stopped really paying attention to what was happening. Jace tapped my shoulder, and I shook my head as I stopped my train of thought. He smiled and looked up.

Following his gaze, I saw a large building outlined by dawn light. The Manhattan Institute. I let out a deep breath, gripped my backpack, and trailed behind Isabelle through the gates and up the front steps.

Inside, I was blinded by bright lights. I blinked harshly to adjust to the change of lighting, and tried my hardest to keep up with Jace and the others. Shadowhunters passed by, some casting me a quick glance.

Jace looked back at me and motioned with his head for me to follow him. I did as told, and within a few moments, I was being put into a room just across from his. It was a beautiful room with light purple, teal, and silver decorations.

Sitting down on the large bed, I sat down my backpack and looked at him.

"You seem really tired, so I'm going to let you sleep," he detached himself from the door frame. "Bathroom's behind the black door. Closet is the gray ones. Come across the room or find me when you wake up. I'll be back to check on you in a few."

"Okay," I muttered, staring down at my hands. "Thank you, Jace. I really appreciate this."

"No problem," he smiled and left, shutting the door all the way behind him.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom with my bag in my hand. Not once looking in the mirror, I pulled out my clothes and stared at them. Four shirts, five pairs of pants, another pair of socks, two sets of undergarments, and another hoodie I adored because it was all I had left of my once best friend Sage Whitelaw.

I started the shower and jumped in, sighing at the feeling of the warm water spilling down my hair and across my skin and over the long and gruesome marks up and down my back. When I said I was miserable at the Penhallow's, it wasn't just because they tried to make me perfect. It was how they kept the fear alive in me and how they punished me.

By striking me with demon metal until I was bleeding from my nose and mouth. Patrick would strike me for hours. Once my mouth spilled up blood, he'd stop and leave me to wither on the floor.

That really terrified me. Shockingly, I wasn't scared of anyone touching me. Because due to the constant pain I felt on my back, I felt true pain and wasn't scared to be hit again.

Patrick's beatings had not only terrified me, but they had closed me off from feeling anything. I used the shampoo and conditioner to clean my hair, then I sat on the shower floor until the water went cold. Stepping out into the opaque fog clogging up the bathroom, I turned on the vent, and wrapped up in a fuzzy light brown towel.

I dressed in my softer cameo pants and threw on a loose black V-neck shirt. As I tied my hair up into a very wet and messy bun, I walked into the actual bedroom to find it still empty. Turning off all the lights and shutting the window curtains, I crawled into the large and soft bed.

For a good couple of hours, I had the best sleep ever.

When I woke up, sunset was peeking between the curtains. I crawled out of the blankets on the large bed and stretched out my body as I yawned and grunted. My chest began to throb, so I sat up and hunched over as I wheezed and began another fit of harsh coughing.

The more I coughed, the louder and harder each hack was, and the more my chest hurt. I stood up, gagging and coughing at the same time now, and I raced into the bathroom. Crashing to my knees in front of the toilet, I opened up the lid and kept coughing furiously.

Blood dripped out of my mouth and into the water. I gasped, but that only made the coughing intense. I gagged again, and my mouth released the held back blood.

Crimson lingered in the clean water of the once spotless commode. For a long time, I stayed there, puking until my head spun, coughing up my lungs. Half an hour later, I was still projecting blood into the toilet.

There was a knock on the door in the actually bedroom, and I closed my eyes as another flow of blood came up. Another knock, then the door opened. I swore, coughed another large fit, spitting up even more of my needed ruby syrup.

Jace was suddenly in the doorway of the bathroom, staring in horror at the sight before him. He blubbered for a second. I glanced up at him, covering my blood-stained mouth as I continued to cough.

A strong wave of nausea shot up my entire body from my toes, making me hunch over the toilet bowl and purge up my last meal and blood. Hands landed on my shoulders and rubbed gently, pushing back a few hairs from my sweaty face. I shut my eyes tightly and sobbed once through coughs and pukes.

"Prin, what's happening?" Jace asked with a shaky, scared tone.

I didn't answer, only threw up more blood before falling back weakly, coughing again. Jace looked into the bowl and paled at how much red was in there. He shut the lid and flushed it, before caressing my face and turning my head towards him.

"What's happening?" he asked again, raising his voice.

Shaking my head, I covered my mouth with one hand as I began to hag again, using the other to opened the toilet lid again. I leaned over and almost erupted with enough blood coming out of me that it completely covered the water and even raised it a little. Jace made a sound of fear.

"Alec! Alec! Izzy! Someone, help!" he shouted, facing the doorway, his hands tight on my shoulders with worry.

My hand reached my chest and held it as it pulsed with agony and torment. Three years before I had been kicked out, I had started to cough up small amounts of blood. It was never like this, though.

Not until I was kicked out for about a year. Then I had started to cough more frequently and throw up more. But never had it actually been _this_ bad.

I let out a cut off shout of pain as more blood fell out of my mouth. My head was spinning, my lungs heaving the best they could but still struggling to function correctly, my entire body sweating and shaking. Jace began to shout even louder, nearly screaming for help.

I couldn't hear him, though. All I could hear was the beating of my heart, the wheezes of my breaths, the harshness of my coughs, and the sound of my blood hitting the water below. As I finished up a purge, I heard Jace and another person shouting at me and each other.

None of their words made sense to me. I trembled as another strong force rattled me. I shook, moved up onto my knees, and kept my face in perfect alignment with the bowl as I felt blood come out in large streams.

If I kept puking like this, I would puke up all of my blood and die. I stopped puking for a moment and gagged before giving another forceful fit. Little spots of blood fell off of my lips and into the water.

"Prin? Prin, answer me!" Jace was begging me, shaking my shoulders that he was still gripping tightly. "By the Angel, Prin, answer me!"

I tried to stop coughing so that I could answer him, but my body trembled furiously before more of the thick liquid poured out of me almost. Jace screamed something in anger and fear. I began to sway a little. . .

"Jace," I leaned back, weakly turning to look at him, blood dribbling down my chin. "I'm sorr. . ."

Before I could finish my sentence, I fell back and passed out.


	4. Blinds

_(Alec's_ _POV)_

I remember walking with Isabelle, talking to her about something happening in Idris that would make our parents be absent for a long time, and parting paths when I heard Jace screaming and shouting for help. I had raced to my _parabatai's_ aid despite still being angry with him. I found him in a guest room bathroom on his knees beside a smaller female that was hunched over the toilet, coughing and puking up so much blood I was shocked she wasn't a vampire back from feeding only moments ago.

Of course, we had fought for a while over what to do. Then she had leaned back. I remembered her blue and brown eyes clouded over, blood falling down her mouth onto her chest and neck, a cut off apology being forced out before she fell back.

Jace had immediately caught her and raced her out of the bathroom to the Infirmary, blood dripping onto the ground. I had raced after the two blondes. Now, I was standing beside the girls bed, watching as Jace held a trash can while her barely conscious body was rolled over.

Her thick blood flowed out of her mouth and splattered into the bucket. I turned away, shutting my eyes, groaning with disgust. When I looked back, Jace was rolling her back over onto the mattress, the bucket beside his feet.

He looked miserable. I felt sorrow for my _parabatai_. Lately I had been selfish and didn't bother to think about him, only about myself.

But I wasn't sorry for my choices. I had no regret for what I've done. It was my choice in life.

No one was going to change that.

"I don't understand," Jace whispered, shaking his head as he stroked the girl's hair. "I go to check up on her because she had slept for a long time, then I find her in the bathroom coughing up her lungs. By the Angel. . . I've never seen anything like that before in my life."

"It's scary to think why she'd be throwing up blood," I noted, nodding in agreement. "Do you have any clue?"

"No," Jace shook his head. "Did you contact the Silent Brothers? I don't think just an _iratze_ and a Band-Aid can help with this."

"Already got a message back. They'll be here as fast as they can. Jace, question, who is she?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head as I studied the asleep girl.

"Her name's Prin Wayland-Herondale-" Jace suddenly cut off, staring at the wall in shock as something finally processed through his mind. "By the Angel."

"What?" I asked.

"Holy shit," he gasped, shaking his head, and looked at me sharply. "This is my sister. Or partial. I don't know, but she's got to be related to me somehow."

"Are you sure, Jace? She could have just said that to get you to soften up on her. You never know if she's a spy for Valentine or something," I pointed at the girl, bending over as I spoke quickly and almost hysterically.

"Are you serious, Alec? This is a little girl!" Jace got to his face, cheeks already red with anger. "Alec, this could be my little sister."

"Just like Michael was your father when he really turned out to be the reason why we're at a threat?" I snapped.

"This is different," Jace growled. "What use would Valentine have for a girl that's projecting blood into toilets?"

I hesitated, not having a comeback for that. Jace snorted, taking my silence as his victory. And it was. . .

Eyes narrowed, I leaned back and crossed my arms again. The door was opened up by Izzy, who had changed since she came back from a solid black lacy top and a mini skirt to a deep violet dress with lacy sleeves and a black belt on her waist that held up a thin over layer of lace. Her painfully tall heels clacked on the hard tile floors as she walked in, a Silent Brother coming in after her.

I gulped a little nervously as the hooded figure strode towards the bed. Jace stood closer to the girl, his hand wrapping around hers. I glanced at him.

Her body then started to shake and tremble. Jace whipped around, grabbed the bucket, and rolled her over. Blood flowed out of her mouth immediately.

Izzy froze, but the Silent Brother carried on. I put a hand over my mouth, digging my fingers into my jaw. The Silent Brother stood beside Jace, one of his body and gray hands reaching out to touch the girl.

 _"She has lung cancer,"_ the Silent Brother said calmly. I glanced around to see that he was talking to all of us. _"Only ancient magic can heal her, but it will not be permanent. If we tried to make it eternal, it could kill her."_

"But if we don't do something, she's going to die," Jace stared at the once man. "Please. I'm begging you."

 _"I must call upon at least three more of my brothers to complete the spell and casting. But I will warn you, Jonathan Wayland, that this will effect her forever. She will not be the same. Throughout the casting, she will be in immense pain physically and mentally. I cannot promise she will come out the same as she was."_

"As long as she isn't coughing up blood for almost an hour," he spoke with a hint of sadness and brotherly worry. "But, I want to know something before we do this."

The Silent Brother nodded.

"Who are her birth parents?" Jace asked tensely.

 _"She is of the same man and woman as you are, Jonathan Wayland. You two are pure blooded siblings,"_ the Silent Brother said without bothering to keep it personal between him and Jace.

I heard Izzy gasp. I was in complete awe. Jace looked down at her, waited for the blood to stop flowing, then laid her on her back.

He gave a slow nod.

* * *

 _(Jace's POV)_

Maybe thirty minutes later, I was standing against the wall of Prin's room, my arms crossed, nibbling on my thumbnail. Beside Prin's bed was Brother Philip, Brother Marcus, Brother Leonhardt, and Brother Vernon who had been the one to tell me the truth about me and Prin. Now that I knew we were siblings, I wanted to know the names.

That was the one thing the Silent Brother hadn't told me. At least I knew that we were siblings, though. But now, watching as the four Brothers surrounded the bed, their gray figures almost hiding Prin's view from me, I was becoming anxious.

After a second, they all began to make small sounds and sway a bit as a strange light came from them. It was bright and powerful. I gasped, standing up straight.

I keenly examined what they were doing, giving another breath of surprise as the light began to flow forward into a large sphere above Prin's sleeping body. My hands clutched together. On the bed, Prin's body was starting to shake and twinge uncomfortably.

My heart hammered strong against my chest. A small beam came from the ball of pure light and shot into Prin's body. She curled her back in pain, her legs bending up, her hands clutching the duvet.

Instinctively, I leaned forward from the wall. Another beam wrapped around the stiff first one, sinking rather slowly into her body. She started to glisten with a light sweat on her browline, moving slightly in discomfort.

A second curled beam sunk into her chest. She gasped in pain, wheezing and starting to cough. The last one weaved around the stiffly straight beam and very, very slowly sunk into her chest.

As it sunk into her chest, Prin let out a scream of pure torment. I jumped and hurried forward, but stopped a foot from the Silent Brothers. The ball slowly let out a thin wave of energy, surrounding the bed, caging them in.

Through the shield, I heard Prin's now muffled screams. I didn't take another step, scared to touch the thing incase something bad happened to me. I watched as the four beams began to spin, making her shrill.

I flinched forward, watching as the ball slowly shifted down towards her body. I watched between Brother Philip and Brother Leonhardt as the ball slowly folded into her chest. Her entire body was curled up, but sharply she straightened out and screeched in pure agony.

"Prin!" I shouted through the shield.

After a moment, she relaxed and stopped screaming. The shield blinked, then disappeared. I lunged between the two Brothers and jumped onto the bed beside her.

Prin's body was laced with sweat, her chest slowly moving up and down, but no longer showing any signs of pain. Gently, I stroked her cheek. She didn't move.

 _"She will need to rest for a little while,"_ Brother Vernon said. _"She will be very weak from the spell. Monthly, she will have to go through the ceremony again. If not, she will continue to have cancer."_

"Thank you," I looked at each of them, watching as they all huddled together and left. I turned back to Prin and pushed back her baby hairs from her face. "You're going to be okay, Prin. You're going to be just fine."

I moved beside her sleeping body, one arm draped above her, the other tucked behind my head. She turned over and made a small sound but didn't wake up. I stayed still and silent to let her get the most sleep she could get.

Three hours later, the sun began to creep through the window blinds.

"Close those damn blinds," she grumbled, rolling over again and burying her face into a pillow.


	5. Siblings

_(Prin's POV)_

I woke up on my bed, a warm body beside me, sunlight burning my eyes. I rolled over and muttered out 'shut those damn blinds'. There was laughter beside me, making me snap my eyes open.

Jace was sitting casually beside me, calm and shockingly peaceful. I sat up and felt no pain in my chest when I yawned and stretched. I froze.

"Jace, what happened?" I slowly asked, actually scared to know the answer.

"You passed out. We got some Silent Brothers to come and look at you. They used an old spell to heal you temporarily," he explained, sitting up and smiling lazily at me. "You're going to be just fine. No more coughing up blood for a whole month."

"Seriously?" I gasped, feeling pure joy fill me.

"Seriously," he nodded. "Next month we just have to take a trip to the City of Bones for another treatment, and you're good for another month. And I did as you asked before we left the alleyway."

"About my parents?" I felt even more joy fill me, but there was also a bit of anxiousness in my heart.

"Yeah. Turns out, you and I have the same parents," he smiled as he looked at me.

"What?" I gasped. "We're. . . I'm. . ."

"You're my baby sister and I'm your big brother," he chuckled. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I answered.

"Yep. You're my little sis."

I let out a squeal of joy and jumped forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, laughing with pure happiness. He laughed and hugged me back. I sat back, rubbing my forehead.

"Wow," I laughed. "Maybe I should have came back earlier."

"Maybe you should've," he agreed, nodding and smiling still.

"But, um, as your sister, you should know something," I looked at him.

"What?" he looked at me with worry.

"I like girls," I admitted, smiling guiltily.

"Oh," his eyebrows shot up. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about any guys trying to date or have sex you."

"Too late for that," I shook my head, laughing. "I was raped at the age of ten. By a douche bag named Sebastian Verlac."

"Damn," he shook his head. "Is that why you're lesbian?"

"I was always lesbian," I looked dead at him. "He didn't believe me and tried to hit on me. I told him to fuck off and he dragged me into a closed off bathroom in the academy. Then he just. . . Destroyed my self esteem. I felt very violated and insulted as a girl and as a lesbian."

"Did you do anything about it?" Jace asked carefully with worry.

"I was always matched up with him in Gym, so I got a few good hits every day. I wouldn't stop 'till I saw blood," I smiled at the memories.

He chuckled. "Explains why you got me so good."

"I'm still not sorry about that," I smiled, raised my eyebrows, and looked down at my nails.

"I can tell," Jace snorted sarcastically. "Are you okay to get up and get moving around?"

"Yeah," I nodded, sliding off my bed and standing up on my feet.

"Good. Let's go out and grab something to eat then we can come back and train," he stood up and walked out of my room with me freezing in my doorway.

"I need to get another pair of clothes on and a shower first, Jace," I called.

He turned around and stared at me.

"Why?" he asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Because I smell and feel dirty," I shuddered, shutting my bedroom door.

I walked into the bathroom, flicking on the lights, turning on the shower head, and going to my backpack that still rested on the counter. I pulled out my toothbrush and picked out a pair of simple medium washed pants and a light blue shirt and my black hoodie. Running through the shower, I got out after ten minutes and hurried to get dressed.

Stomping into my shoes, I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Jace in one of the chairs. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, standing up and walking out of my room.

I stood in my place for a second, scoffing as I rolled my eyes, then followed after him. We walked through the Institute and Jace walked over to a wall in the main room of the Institute. I stood at a table, watching as he took out a stele and traced a Rune on the walls.

It slid open to reveal a rack of different Seraph blades. Few times had I gotten to practice with those. I had known how to use one at the age of seven, after all.

My personally favorite weapon was a bow staff mainly because it was indeed one of the hardest weapons to wield. I smiled as he pulled out a larger Seraph blade, tucking it under his shirt and jacket. He glanced at me.

"Want one?" he asked.

"Got any bow staffs?" I glanced at the walls.

"Bow staffs?" he mumbled as he walked to another section of the wall and opened it up. "Why in the world would you want to use one of those unruly things?"

"It's my favorite," I smiled, watching as he picked out one for me.

I caught the staff, stood in a cleared space, and flipped the staff over and over again until the small doors opened up and released the small blades. I smiled in approval, closed the doors, and sheathed the bow staff in my hoodie pocket. Jace had both eyebrows raised but stayed silent.

We left the Institute, put on glamour Runes before leaving the gate, and headed towards a café Jace kept musing about how good the cheeseburgers were. Every here and there I'd comment about how fat he was and giggle. Once we finally came to the café, he opened up the door and held it for me.

Settling down in a booth in the back corner of the small restaurant, I listened to the music playing. A waitress came by and gave us menus, and I started to sing as I looked through the options. People turned to stare at me, but I ignored them, not really realizing I had gone from humming to full out singing.

My fingers tapped on the table as I sung to the songs playing. Other than the actual music playing on the speakers, the room was very hushed. No one was making any real noise other than me.

The song I was singing to ended, so I stopped singing. I glanced over the menu to Jace who was staring at me with a pale face. Slowly, I looked around at the rest of the café.

Everyone was staring at me, a couple holding up their phones to record me. I felt myself flush and blush, so I put up my menu and hid behind it. Jace smiled and lowered his head so that it was at my level.

"You sing amazing, Prin. Don't be ashamed," he smiled assuring to me.

"I'm embarrassed because I didn't even know I was singing," I squeaked.

"Oh," he covered his mouth as he started to laugh.

"Shut it, you big brute," I stared daggers at him and sat up sharply, looking at the menu again.

The waitress came by and we ordered. While we waited, we talked about what we could practice when we got back home. Jace then started to talk about how skinny I was and how it scared him that I might be too weak to actually train.

I had protested that I was perfectly fine, just a little out of shape and underweight simply because I had been practically starving for the past two years. I knew that a couple weeks of good meals, and I'd have more meat on my bones. Enough to be taken seriously, but not too much so that I was overweight.

The waitress dropped off our meals and we ate and joked around. Jace had wolfed down his cheeseburger and French fries, while I had barely ate three bites of my buffalo chicken wrap. I grabbed a napkin, wiped my mouth, and sat it back down.

"I'm done," I sighed, pushing my plate away from me.

"What? You barely ate anything," he stared bewildered at my plate.

"I'm full, Jace," I laughed. "We can take this to go, or you can have it."

"I'll eat it," he took the plate and scarfed down the wrap in record timing.

"By the Angel, Jace, did you eat it fast enough?" I teased, standing up.

"A little," he put a fist over his mouth as he muffled a belch, and threw a twenty onto the table.

We left and headed back for the Institute whenever Jace's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call. I didn't pay much attention, but I did hear a 'yeah' and 'okay' and an 'on our way' from Jace.

He hung up his phone, "Demon in a hotel. Want to come see your big brother kill a demon?"

"You say it like I'm five," I rolled my eyes. "And I would much rather both of us go kill a demon together. Not just watch you."

"Fine. Would you like to go kill a demon?" he rephrased his question.

"Quite," I smiled at him, feeling triumph he listened to me.

The two of us walked all the way to the subway station where we took a train to the area we needed to be at. When we came onto the station, I read a sign that said 'Bronx Subway Station E44'. The Bronx?

Why would a demon be in a hotel in the Bronx? I shook away the thought as I followed after Jace. We came to the small hotel, which unsurprisingly turned out to be a broken down and empty place older than the Empire State Building.

"One of us should go through the back doors," I noted, remembering all of the lessons I received at the academy before I was forced out of my foster house. "The other through the side doors. It might be expecting us to go through the front door."

"True," Jace turned to me and pulled out his stele. "I'll take the back. You go through the side. But I'm going to put some more Runes on you."

"Go ahead," I pulled up my sleeves and held out my arm.


	6. A Day in This

_(Prin's POV)_

I pulled out my bow staff but didn't open the doors as I slowly attempted to open the side door. It was either barricaded or locked. I didn't want to make too much noise, and I had no stele to draw a Rune.

Since there wasn't much of a choice, I stepped back and kicked open the door. Hitting the hard plastic had hurt my foot more than I expected. I really needed to start training so that I could get back into the shape I was the first month I was kicked out.

Both hands clutching my bow staff, I started into the broken down hotel. It was dark and murky, nasty and hollow. I crouched under a broken down door that was thrown into the hallway I was walking down, and I paused on the other side to check in the room. No demon just yet.

I turned back around and hurried ahead through the skinny, destroyed hall. At the end of the hall, it split off two ways into two other halls, and straight ahead was a broken elevator. I went up to the elevator and pressed the up button.

It blinked and there was a loud screeching sound, but the doors never opened. Sighing with annoyance, I took a step back, and sharply shoved the tip of my bow staff between the two metal doors. Wedging it open, I made sure to keep checking the walls incase the demon decided to find out who was messing with the elevator.

After a moment, the doors slowly moved open. I stepped inside the metal box and looked at the buttons. Every button was nearly broken except for one that led to the eighth floor.

"What a way to keep a low profile, Prin," Jace smarted sarcastically as he swung himself into the elevator.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes and pressed the button.

The elevator made a dangerous creaking sound. I gasped, grabbed Jace's jacket sleeve, and threw both of us out of the box as soon as it snapped and began to tumble down the box shaped hole. I rolled over off of my stomach so that I could sit on the actual floor, and I let out a sharp breath.

"By the Angel," Jace gasped, looking down the hole. "I'm glad you threw us out."

"So am I," I nodded, stood up, and started to walk towards a set of doors. "Time for stairs."

Jace groaned but didn't say anything as he followed me. I shouldered open the door and started up the stairs confidently. Jace wasn't as jumpy.

We went up eight total flights of stairs before we came to a door with the number eight printed on it broadly. I stopped at the door and looked at Jace. He stopped at the last step and pulled out his Seraph blade.

I flipped around my bow staff in my hand, then performed the routine that unlocked each of the doors. The small but deadly blades clicked on the hard floor, and I nodded to Jace. He nodded back to me; I turned to the door, took a deep breath, and kicked open the doors.

Unsurprisingly, there was five demons waiting on the other side. I leapt forward, spinning around my bow staff, and sliced through two of the monsters. The third charged at me, and I held up my bow staff.

The claw sliced straight through the wood, splintering it and shattering my weapon. I cursed, dropped the two pieces, and held up my fists as I posed for one on one combat. Each swipe the demon gave to me, I waved and bobbed the best I could to avoid being hit.

It finally screamed and lunged at me. The hands wrapped around me and gripped me tightly. Sizzles of loud volume came from my arms.

I gasped in pain. Curling up my fist, I brought it up and collided my fist with the demon's chin. It flew backwards, but it left large scorch marks on my knuckles.

Colorfully, I began to curse and cradled my injured hand. Blonde hair and white light flashed past me as Jace killed off the other demons, then cut the one that burned me. He turned around and looked at me in confusion.

"What the hell, Prin?" he studied the burns on my arms and knuckles carefully. "How?"

"I don't know. The demon touched me, and it burned the shit out of me," I scoffed.

"Here," he put away his Seraph blade, and drew a couple _iratzes_ on my arms. "You'll be alright. Let's go back to the Institute."

"Yeah," I stared at the demon. It was a more lower level one, so why did it burn me? Lower level demons can't burn Shadowhunters no matter what type of demon it was.

 _So why did it burn me?_

I blinked away the thoughts and followed Jace out of the hotel.

* * *

 _(Jace's POV)_

I had been shocked to see Prin burned by a demon and not make a peep. I was even more surprised to see how well she fought despite how obvious it was that she hadn't done anything like that in a while. Back at the Institute, Prin was with Izzy ordering a special weapon for herself that she was very serious about keeping it secret, while I was busy training with Hodge.

"So, the demon burned her?" Hodge asked after I finished with the story.

"Yeah," I nodded, ducking away from a blow Hodge sent at me. "She won't talk about it. It's got her just as confused as me and anyone else."

"How serious was the burn?" Hodge grunted as he jumped back from a swipe I gave.

"Flesh wound," I muttered, walking forward and around the older man.

"Maybe it was a new hybrid?" Hodge offered.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

We went back and forth sparring at each other. Hodge got more hits than he gained. Once the old man was winded, he gave in and left to go back to his room.

I was busying myself with hitting a punching bag when heels clicked on the stairs of the training area. I looked up to see Izzy and Prin walking towards me. I stopped and stood beside the punching bag.

"I'm going to kidnap your sister for a while, if you don't mind," Izzy smiled with her bright ruby lips.

"To do what?" I asked in concern.

"Shopping, of course," Izzy scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Institute gave her a paycheck for killing those demons. And I have some backup money."

"O-Okay," I blinked. "Just don't make her look like a prostitute. That's still my little sister."

"Oh please," Izzy stood up straight and turned to Prin. "I'm going to make her look amazing."

"Angel Raziel, hear my prayer, and help Prin survive the wrath of Izzy," I looked up at the ceiling and muttered the prayer.

"Shut up!" Izzy called as she and Prin walked away.

I chuckled and gave the punching bag a few more hits. More feet came up the stairs, and I glanced over to see Clary's bright green eyes. I felt my heart pick up pace.

"Hey," she said meekly.

"Hey, Clary," I stood up straight and forgot immediately about the punching bag. "What's up?"

"I-" she cut herself off, biting on her bottom lip. "I guess I was just wanting to ask if you've heard from Luke or Simon."

"Even though I'm sure that's really not the case," I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her carefully. "No, I actually haven't. Clary, are you okay? You haven't been right since the island."

"It's nothing," she shook her head. "I guess I'm just surprised I have a brother."

"In a way you have a sister, too," I gazed off in the direction of where Prin and Izzy had left.

"What?" Clary asked.

"Prin's my full blooded sister. Through and through, according to the Silent Brothers," I replied.

"Wow," she blinked. "At first I thought she was like an old girlfriend of yours or something."

"No," I smiled and shook my head. "I never met Prin before. Not before the alleyway."

"And now you're trying to get to know her better?" Clary asked again.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "Mostly, I'm trying to find all her faults so that I can keep an eye out."

"I heard about her session in her room's bathroom," the ginger glanced away, biting down on her bottom lip. "That must've had you scared to death."

"I was," I admitted. "I may have not known for sure then that we were siblings, but I just knew that somehow I was tied to Prin."

"Why is it that she's called Prin? I know I call myself Clary because it's my nickname. Was she named Prin or what?" Clary shook her head.

"Her real name's Haven, but she was adopted at the age of two and everyone called her Princess. Prin just tagged along as she got older," I shrugged.

"Then why doesn't she go by Haven?" Clary blinked.

"Maybe she just doesn't like the name and prefers Prin," I offered, shrugging again.

"Well, I'm going to go and visit Luke," Clary sighed as she stood up and started down the steps.

My eyes followed her, most of the time clicking to her rear. I couldn't help it. I knew it was wrong for me to stare at my sister like that, but I just couldn't help it.

I still loved Clary.


	7. Nightwine

_(Isabelle's POV)_

I was excited to go shopping with Prin. I wanted to push her limits and test out looks on her. Of course, to do that, we had to go shopping.

The first store we went to was of course Victoria's Secret. The blonde was so uncomfortable that if I wasn't me, I'd feel bad. One of the workers had measured her, then I picked out cute lingerie for her.

Of course, I stayed within dark colors for the sake of her fair shading. Leaving, she held the bags and was blushing furiously. I took her to makeup and hair stores next.

It was a bit tougher on the makeup because her skin was so fair, but we eventually got her the perfect selection of base and powders and other makeup supplies. Getting her haircut was probably the best part. She was nervous as she was sat in the chair, and was gnawing on her bottom lip as they took down her hair.

By the Angel, it was longer than mine!

"I think you're going to love how I fix you up when we get back to the Institute," I said as I sat on the small chair beside her.

"I don't know, Isabelle," she sighed as the hairstylist began to cut the dead ends off of her hair. "I was always just kind of the girl to wear jeans and a hoodie then go on with my life. Nothing special."

"Well, I think it's time to change that, don't you?" I smiled to her. "How short do you want to go?"

Prin hesitated as she stared in the mirror. "Keep it long like this, but I would like to shave underneath."

"Got it," the male worker grinned and picked up the hair clippers.

I bit on my long red nail as the man picked off the hair to be shaved and took off the long strands. The hairs fell, and I gasped myself. Prin started to giggle, her eyes shut tightly.

"Oh my God, Prin, you're mad," I gasped, holding my own hair where she no longer had any.

The hairstylist finished up, put some hairspray and moose in her hair, then took off the black tarp around her. Prin opened her eyes and put her hands to her cheeks, letting out a squeak of joy. She turned to me, and I was awestruck.

She looked extremely nice with her hair trimmed, and if I hadn't seen the hair being shaved I wouldn't have noticed it immediately. We paid and left the salon. Going to different clothing stores, I didn't buy her too many girly things like I had planned to.

Instead, she got more edgy but still cute outfits. Heading back to the Institute, we were both holding bags, and we laughed as we talked casually. I realized when we came to the subway station where we would take a train to the station closer to the Institute that I actually really liked Prin.

She was like my own sister. I blamed it on the fact she was Jace's sister and I was too. Standing on the train, she ran her hand over the underside of her hair that was all gone.

"Jace may or may not die when he sees that," I giggled.

"I'm sure that he will," she laughed with me.

We left the train and headed back to the large place I called home. Our conversation was based on the boys on the train that kept staring at us when we walked the block of the Institute, but it was stopped sharply as a large cry was let out into the air. I looked up sharply to see a Forbidden banging on the gates of the Institute.

Before I could move, Prin was already beside the man, her fist colliding with his jaw. The large Marked man shouted as he stumbled back. Prin was almost glowing with adrenaline and fear as she positioned herself to take on the man.

He ran at her, and she jumped up. I was in pure shock, standing at the corner, watching the fight before me. Prin whipped around mid-air, latched her knees around the Forbidden man's neck, and spun around again.

There was a loud crack that made the air go silent. I saw Prin land on the ground a foot ahead of the man's now limp head, and she looked around before turning to me. She ran over to me and grabbed the bags she dropped.

"We need to go. Now!" her free hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me forward.

* * *

 _(Prin's POV)_

"We need to go. Now!" I shouted at her as I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the Institute.

She took a second to finally react. We ran through the gates and up the stairs. Inside, red lights and sirens flashed around.

Shadowhunters were moving around like a swarm of angry ants. I kept my hand firm on Izzy's wrist and dragged her away back towards my bedroom. Inside, I threw down the bags.

"What the hell was that!" she finally demanded, shutting the door. "Prin, you snapped his neck! Like it was nothing!"

"Because it _was_ nothing," I told her. "We need to go and get ready. Isabelle, we might be under an attack by Valentine!"

"I'm highly aware of that, but I want to know why you're able to do something like that and not feel anything," she urged me.

"My old home, I was beat. I lost all emotions," I quickly gave her an explanation, then pushed past her.

I hurried to the training room, snagged up a stele out of a person's pocket, and went up to the wall where extra gear waited. I traced the rune and grabbed a pair of pants my size and a jacket. Shutting the door, I changed in a small hallway empty of anyone.

Dressed mostly for a good fight, I ran to the main room of the Institute. The doors to the weapons were all opened up. I went up to one of them and grabbed two Seraph blades and a spear.

"Prin!" Jace shouted over the commotion.

I turned around to see his tall figure racing towards me. He came up beside me, grabbed me, and pulled me into a tight hug. I stood stiff under his grasp.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling back and inspecting me. "Someone said they saw you break a Forbidden's neck. And. . . What in the name of the Angel have you done to your hair?"

I shook my head. "That's for later," I quickly said, sheathing two of my Seraph blades and putting the third into my boot.

There was a loud crashing sound, and I looked up to see one of the upper and larger windows be broken. People moved out of the way, shouting in fear as the shards came pouring down. Forbidden forces came along with it.

I held up my spear and looked over at Jace as he pulled out a larger sized Seraph blade. He glanced at me and nodded. I nodded back and dashed forward, twirling around my blade tipped staff.

A Forbidden ran at me, and I shoved the blade into his gut. He fell down. I yanked out my spear and whirled around, both hands on my spear, lodging the blessed metal spike into another Forbidden.

Jace leapt over my head and brought his Seraph blade down onto a Forbidden ready to hand me a critical blow. I nodded to him in thanks and sliced my blade through a Forbidden's neck. There was a loud crackle, and I looked up to see Isabelle standing on a table, her whip glowing dangerously with the threat of a painful death.

Smirking, I tried to block a Forbidden's weapon by holding up my staff. The blade he had left a notch. I sunk my spear into his chest and left it there while he fell to the floor.

I pulled out my two Seraph blades and held them to where the back of the blade pressed against my forearms, the actual blade poking out. One came towards me, and I swiped out one of my arms. His blood pooled at my feet.

More Shadowhunters joined in on the battle, the lights of Seraph blades glowing brightly. I couldn't completely focus on any of them except for the one perched in the window. I knew that person all too well:

Leo Nightwine.

I sliced through a Forbidden's neck, and began to walk towards Leo. He was smiling at the chaos below him. His dark green eyes finally traveled to me.

He grinned wickedly at me. I clutched my blade hilts and ran forward, my boots carrying up the walls of the Institute without issue, and I swiped out at him. Leo jumped forward at me, catching me around my torso.

We flew backwards, through a sheet of glass that slowed our fall, and we both rolled on hard floor. I landed on my back, and I clawed him down his face. He shouted in pain and flinched back from me.

He had moved back enough that I was able to bring up my feet, and I lifted both my legs straight into the air. Blood flew from his mouth as he screamed and flew backwards. I got back to my feet, positioned myself, and held my blades like before.

Leo stood back up, wiped away the blood on his mouth, and pulled out his own pair of Seraph blades.

"You still got it in you, Princess," he chuckled.

"I have more than you think," I shrugged simply.

"You won't have anything in you once I slit your throat," he smirked.

"We'll see about that," I smirked back at him.

I lunged forward, making it seem as if I was going to jump over him. He raised his arms and blades to attack me in the air. When I dropped to the ground and knocked his feet out from under him, he was quite surprised.

He landed on his back, and I kicked his weapons away. Standing over him, I held my blade tip against his neck. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Please, it's just business," he pleaded.

"You watched him do it to me," I growled furiously, trembling with hate and. . . energy?

"It was his plan, I just followed his orders," he tried to suck up. "Please, I'm sorry, Prin. Ple-"

"I can't forgive you," I whispered angrily. "I can never forgive you or the others. You knew what was happening and didn't bother to help me. You did this to yourself, Leo. All I have to say is I'm sorry and I hope you get into heaven peacefully."

With that, he began to shout for forgiveness. I sliced his throat, the blood splattering the floor. I shut my eyes tightly, turned away, and walked towards the battle still raging.

Only a couple yards from the training room, a boy with black hair and a bow in his hands stared at me. I stood on the bottom step, staring dead at him, our gazes locked. He aimed his arrow and shot at a Forbidden that ran towards him on the left.

I let out a small breath and walked calmly towards the Forbidden that were still fighting with all their might. I killed off one, and saw a familiar redhead be pinned against the wall by a Forbidden. Instinctively, I dashed forward and jumped onto the man.

He released her, and I flipped backwards with all the force I could manage. The man shouted in surprise as he was flipped over and slammed hard into hard tile stairs. The pressure of his body against the stairs made them all shatter.

One piece stuck straight through the back of his head. I found myself unbothered by the gruesome sight. Standing up straight, I saw Clary sitting on the ground gasping in fright.

I moved to the center of the room and saw five Forbidden come at me from all sides. I held out my Seraph blades and killed two, one, then the last two. Slowly, I saw all of the Forbidden either injure or knock out their opponents, then surge towards me.

"By the Angel," I huffed under my breath.

I looked around at the bodies littering the floors. Some were Shadowhunters, others Forbidden. There was no sign of Jace.

"Jace? Jace!" I called, moving around in a circle.

Isabelle was passed out on the table, knocked out cold. The boy with black hair was no where in sight. Clary was laid on the floor, cold to the world.

"Jace! By the Angel, damn it, answer me!" I shouted, seeing that I was the only awake Shadowhunter in the room.

One of the Forbidden stepped forward, my brother's body being held up in his hand by Jace's jacket. I gasped, staring at my brother. There was blood coming from his mouth and nose and a cut on his cheek, bruises all over his face, his blonde hair disheveled.

They tossed Jace down, my brother landing at my feet. I just stared at him, tears burning down my face, hands curling up so tightly the hilt of the Seraph blade groaning. It went from groaning to bubbling.

I couldn't focus on anything. The tears blurred my sight into a limp view of light gray that slowly glowed a furious golden-white shade. Sharp pain shot up through my whole body, forcing my head to snap upwards just to see the sun go dim.


	8. Gold Runes Pt1

_(Alec's POV)_

I had watched her do it. I watched her fight that man. I heard it all.

Then I felt the pain. The pain of how she felt over whatever it was. The pain of her not having any feeling at all.

We had stared at each other for a moment. Then the Forbidden started to crowd her. She screamed for Jace.

Jace was knocked out. Just like I was, only I was still sub-conscious. Then everything changed.

She was shaking and crying and silent. Then there was gold. Her body from toe to her face began to be engraved by strange gold light, creating beautiful portraits of combined Runes and Marks of ancient times on her, and she glowed.

The room was filled with her golden power. Through the light, I saw two bold white frames appear from behind her, surround her, then expand sharply. Everything went blind after that.

When I woke up, a bleeding Isabelle was on her knees beside me, shaking me to conscious. I blinked quickly, sitting up slowly. Isabelle had a black all around and to the side of her left eye, her lip was swollen and busted, bruises on her neck and chest and arms, hair in the mess it was when the Forbidden grabbed her by her locks from behind.

I sat up and slowly got to my feet.

"Alec?" I barely heard Isabelle.

My eyes swam across the place where Shadowhunters laid around like toys, Forbidden soldiers laying down as well in pools of blood. In the center of it all was none other than Gold Runes herself. I looked back at Isabelle.

"Alec? Are you okay?" Isabelle grabbed my hand as she lifted herself up.

"No," I shook my head, looking back at the girl asleep in the middle of the room just beside a barely moving Jace.

Isabelle raced forward, limping on one heel that was broke. I followed after her and watched as she got to her knees beside Jace, grabbing his shoulder and arms in her hands as quickly as she could manage to get one of his arms over her shoulder. Jace groaned, getting onto his own knees; I moved over to Gold Runes and crouched beside her.

All over her, singed through her clothes, was the Runes and Marks all over her. I tilted her head to see the Runes and Marks even embedded on her face. They were shimmering gold, but fading away at a slowly accelerating rate.

"W-What happened?" Jace asked hoarsely. "What are those on Prin?"

"Runes and Marks of the oldest kind," I mumbled loud enough for only him and Izzy to hear. "I don't know their meanings either."

"Of the oldest kind?" Izzy asked.

"I think so," I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"But there's someone who might know," she hissed.

"Who?" Jace and I asked at the same times.

"Magnus," she rolled her eyes and slowly brought herself and Jace to their feet.

"Let's hurry up and go, then," Jace said.

"What? Guys, we can't just go to him each time we have an issue. We can get out some of -"

"Some of our books don't even have Runes," Isabelle cut me off sharply. "We need Magnus. Now get over your little grudge and suck it up."

I clenched my jaw. She was right. I just didn't want to have to face my ex crush. There was a deep groan, and I whirled around to see the warlock crouched over her, his hands glowing blue.

Prin was clutching her hands, groaning and breathing heavily. Magnus kept his deep honey gold eyes focused dead on her. He made a small motion with his magic, and all the Runes erupted in blasts of bright gold.

The force had everyone but me, Magnus, Isabelle, Clary, and Jace flying across the room. I looked down at her to see the large white frames spread out across the floors, Magnus crouched just above one. Glancing at myself, I saw that my Runes were also gold but not moving like Prin's were.

"She's a fallen angel," Magnus said. "She's glamoured by the first Runes ever. But her vessel is becoming weak."

"What does that mean?" Jace asked in worry.

"It means that she will die if she isn't helped. The soul of the fallen angel is wedged right beside hers. Did you wonder why she was so special?" Magnus looked up at my blonde _parabatai._

"But she's my sister. She can't die!" Jace cried out, kneeling down beside Prin.

"I'm sorry, Blondie, but I can't do anything about it." Magnus leaned back. "My guess is that she will age to twenty and then pass away. As of right now, the two souls are so desperate for room that their trying to eat the other. Due to that, it's affecting her organs horribly. Has she had any serious health issues?"

"Lung cancer," I blurted. "It had her puking blood."

"Exactly," the warlock nodded. "Whenever this vessel dies, the angel will be released and will search for another vessel. The same thing will happen each time. And each vessel will just be another of her."

"You mean she's going to die then be reincarnated later on all because she has an angel soul inside of her?" Jace shook his head.

"Think of it as each death leads her to another life. This could be her first life, her third life or even her millionth life. It all depends on when the soul was casted out," he explained.

"She only has four more years to live?" Jace's voice cracked and was strangled with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Jace," Magnus said sincerely. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love very much."

I saw him cast me a glance. I gulped nervously and felt Isabelle stand beside me. I turned my head away from her.

"God," Jace bent down beside his little sister, pulled her into his arms, and buried his face in her hair as he began to tremble with sobs.

Izzy walked forward and got to her knees beside him and started to cry as well. I studied them. That would be like me getting told Isabelle was going to die in a certain amount of years.

I crouched beside them and put a hand on Izzy's shoulder.


End file.
